


Thoughts and Memories of a Teenage Clone

by matryoshkasami



Category: Super Science Friends (Cartoon)
Genre: CIA scientists are bastards, Inferiority Complex, Other, einstein is a person too, existential problems, just because he is a clone does not mean he has no feeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 17:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14597709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matryoshkasami/pseuds/matryoshkasami
Summary: Einstein does not know who or what is supposed to be





	Thoughts and Memories of a Teenage Clone

Everyone wants me to be like “him”.

I am not “him”.

I’m just a copy of a dead person.

All my life, all my existence, is based on that … the death of someone.

That is what I am? a replacement? Is that all I am?

A white room, that’s my first memory, I suppose I had others but I forgot them later.

I was too young to understand.

Why did those people hurt me?

Why did they force me to do things I did not want to do?

Why i did not have a proper name?

Finally I understood.

I was just one thing for them, I guess they would never stop seeing me like that, like a piece of meat which they can label with a code and sell it to the highest bidder.

A weapon made for the war , a simple tool.

A replacement, a thing, a weapon, that’s what I am.

And where is my indivuality? Who am I supposed to be?

Then he appeared.

He took me away from the world I knew and showed me another world, much more beautiful and interesting, but at the same time much worse.

He try to become something that was not.

I did not understand at all.

I was only 5 years old.

He taught me totally new things.

He picked me up, raised me and educated me.

He gave me a proper name.

Albert, that’s how he called me.

When I least expected it, I had developed a personality of my own, an individuality.

But he looked so disappointed and I did not understand why.

I was only 8 years old.

I finally understood, he wanted me to be like someone who was not there anymore.

I was afraid, afraid of him getting rid of me.

So try it.

I started talking, thinking and acting like “him”, as he wanted me to be.

But I did not make it.

I was not “him”.

I was not Albert Einstein, i was just his copy.

Curiously he did not get rid of me.

But I know he will never stop being disappointed of me.

I would never be good enough like “him”.

And finally I understood.

I was only 14 years old.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my firts ssf fanfiction, sorry for my english, I’m still practicing on that.


End file.
